


I'm streaming Dream.

by laerinotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laerinotfound/pseuds/laerinotfound
Summary: The whole internet would go crazy if their secret would spill out.Over the past two months they did their best to keep it all a secret and Noone even suspected them actually being together.One night during a stream of George, Dream calls his boyfriend and he may should've asked before calling him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	1. Go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Dream Not Found fanfic.  
> If either George or Dream mention they're uncomftable with them being a ship or fanfics about them I'll take this down.

Clay. Or more known as the famous dream. A 21 year old guy with dark blonde to brown hair and freckles over his face. His eyes shimmering by the light of his computer infront of him. The mous in his right hand clicking and his left hand on the keyboard. Dream was playing minecraft, again, since that was pretty much how he earned his money these days. His bright green skin walking around with a smiley on the stomach. Dream let out a sigh. Alot of stuff happend during the last few weeks and months. He met awesome people but most important: he met George.

The black haired British guy had become a great friend, late on best friend and eventually crush.

Dream was good at lying to people but keeping secrets from George? That was a whole new level. Somehow Dream confessed. He confessed one late night after a stream of George. Just blurted it out and to his suprise: George shared the same feelings. Of course the British guy had been a blushing mess and still: dream couldn't imagine how George could fall in love with him. With the guy he had never seen.

Yes this all may sound unusual and controversy but for the two, until this very moment, it had been enough. Dream knew what George looked like since day one. But George? He saw the face of his crush or from there on more 'lover' for the first time.

Clay smiled at the thought back to that very moment. Georges eyes had widened and shimmered in excitement. Dream had just stared at the camera of his phone and said nothing.  
George had been stunned. For the next few moments George tried to Form a sentence but he only got out a few words: "b-better than in every dream."

Since that very moment about two months had passed.  
Not many people knew about their relationship since, well let's say: the internet would go crazy.

George hadn't been able to visit dream but planed on doing it in one week. For now they had agreed on keeping it a secret. Being a streamer and having a public relationship could cause even more stress than keeping it a secret.

Back to Clay's room. He glanced down to his phone and a smile appeared when he read the FaceTime caller ID: Baby💖.  
Of course dream picked up instantly letting the camera face the freckled boys face and seeing his boyfriend waving on his screen.

"hey!" George said his voice happily and excited as always.

"hey baby..." dream said with a slight smile and a calm voice.

"just ended my stream... I almost blurted out that I'm coming to visit you in a week" George laughed and blushed slightly by the thought back to the stream. 

Dream looked at the male on his screen. "I knew you're not good at keeping secrets from your chat." in dreams voice it was obvious to hear that he was joking. 

George rolled his eyes and pointed with his free hand towards Dream. "I kept a secret for soon two and a half month. I never said anything" 

Dream chuckled. "yeah yeah I know gogy. And I'm excited to finally see you. And being able to kiss you." the last sentence dream said a bit more quiet. He was a touchy guy in real life, honest online, good in putting his feelings into words but still he went all soft and quiet when thinking about actually being able to touch George for the first time ever. 

"dream stopppp" George exclaimed and was, like so often, a blushing mess. The black haired male glanced at his computer where his minecraft home screen still was lightning up. The British male was brought back to the attention of his boyfriend when Dream chuckled. 

"gogy. You zoning out again" 

George looked back at his screen and smiled "oh yeah sorry it's 2 minutes after midnight here" 

Dream yawned slightly "yeah I'm tired too..." 

George laughed in respond to his boyfriend's statement:  
"it's eight o'clock at your place Clay!"  
Dream shrugged and yawned again. His mouth wide open and not bothering to cover it with his hand.  
"I haven't been able to sleep really today..." 

The words of Dream caught George worried. He was always worried about Dream, obviously  
"go to sleep. We can talk tomorrow you know" 

George smiled softly at the male who was close to his face through the screen yes, but still thousands of miles apart from him. 

"But common gogy I'm not that tired yet and we can talk now... Rather than la-" 

George interrupted Clay.  
"clay you need sleep. When you wake up, just call me."


	2. He knows, gogy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "he knows gogy. I told him earlier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a DreamNotFound fanfic.  
> If either one (dream or George) ever say they don't want fanfiction about them being around or mention they don't like being shipped i'll take this down immediately.

The sun tickled George's feet. He giggled and opened his eyes. The black haired male yawned and blinked a few times before his vision got all clear again.  
The British male glanced over to his alarm.  
10 am. Not that early.  
George got himself sitting up in his bed and stretching his arms. He reached for his phone on the nightstand close to his bed and pressed on the home button.

George's face changed from the tiredly still slightly off look to a smile.  
'message from my Dream <3'  
Of course the black haired male taps on it instantly, unlocking his phone with the print of his right thumb.

'you said I should sleep yes... But I didn't say goodnight... So goodnight gogy<3'

Georges heart made a jump. Everytime he read a new message of dream about what so ever he felt all over in love again. All over in love again with Dreams voice that was like burnt into George's head and every single feature about Dream.

'I know you're asleep (as you should be) but sleep well... And dream something cool! <3'  
George typed in the message and pressed send.

George got out of his bed. His phone in his right hand and scuffing over the cold stone floor of the room. George headed to the kitchen. He was hungry and the first thing that caught his eye was the glass of honey standing next to the toaster. George smiled and grabbed himself a plate out of the white shimmering cupboard beneath the toaster. He then went on and threw two toasts into the toaster. George liked his toast slightly toasted but just enough that it wasn't totally fluffy anymore.

As the morning went on George just finished the bare necessities to do in the apartment. Cleaning the floor, washing the dishes and throwing his dirty clothes into the washer.

Sometime later George just sat in his streaming booth and typed some responses on Twitter. At around 1pm George received a call on discord from sapnap and Dream. 

George had joined the call and out on his headset greeting the two with a "hellooo and good morning!". 

Sapnap chuckled in response to the motivated George. "morning George." 

Dream then spoke up  
"morning gogy...".  
Dreams voice seemed flatly and tired which wasn't off since it was 8am at his place. 

"what's up? Why you guys calling? You streaming?" George asked while clicking with his mouse onto the icon of the dirt block on his desktop. 

"gogy it's 8 am we're not calling because of minecraft" dream chuckled a bit. 

"your boyfriend's right" sapnap laughed at dreams statement.

George laughed a bit with sapnap. It wasn't unusual for his friends to joke about him being dreams 'boyfriend'. 

Dream rolled his eyes which he soon noticed they wouldn't see at all.  
"you guys can't just mock me... It's early... Like really early..." 

For a few seconds it went silence. Not because anyone was uncomfortable or scared to speak up but everyone waited for someone else to speak, so George finally did. 

"so if not minecraft then why else?" George asked leaning back in his chair and looking at the loading screen of his favorite game. 

"gogy I told sapnap" Dream blurted out. He was an honest man and especially with his boyfriend. 

George was caught a bit off guard. He had expected a few things but not this. He wasn't mad, of course not, but suprised dream had told sapnap. "I-uhm" 

"I won't tell anyone" sapnap said and hung a joke behind his first few words: "otherwise dream will kill me." 

George laughed at sapnaps joke. "you're gone get murdered by both of us. I can be really scary you know?" 

Dream bursted out laughing. "SC-scary?" the words came out slowly since he was already out of breath from the laughing. 

Sapnap joined Dreams laughing. George just sat behind his PC and rolled his eyes. Still a smile was covering his face.  
"I am scary. I'll ask Twitter."  
George responded and then went on the Twitter icon on the side bar of his PC.

'guys im scary right? @dream and @sapnapalt bursted out laughing.'

While George had waited for the tweet to post dream and sapnap had calmed down but were still laughing a bit.  
"you're not scary... Just cute" dream said softened but still a few laugher escaped his mouth.

"you said I wouldn't be third wheeling dreaaaaaam" sapnap said but laughed once again.

George smiled. Somehow it felt good for at least one on the smp to know. The others didn't need to know, not yet.  
George started counting the people knowing by now:  
Drista, dreams mom, Georges mom, sapnap... That were all.

George got snapped back into reality by dream calling for him.

"gogy? Gogy you alive?"

"yes I'm alive." George responded. His smile was clearly audible and what he couldn't see was dreams smile. The freckled boy was smiling so wide.

Dream sat in his room in Florida the fan next to his desk blowing cold air into his face. This morning sapnap had called about an issue he had with the server.  
Dream had tried his best to help sapnap fix it and eventually he did. Sapnap was glad dream was able to help and then it all went down. 

Sapnap laughed at a fanart of their smp. "oh lord you and George are kissing!" he shouted trough his headset. 

Dream flinched slightly. His brain slowly processed what sapnap had said. "me and George are kissing?" he asked slowly. 

"yes and it's hilarious!" sapnap couldnt stop laughing. 

"why is that funny?" dream asked in a serious voice. He knew his friends on the smp liked to joke about him and George but this was different. Sapnap was mocking the fact they were kissing. 

Sapnap stopped laughing and went silent.  
"I just thought since George hasn't seen your face yet and you guys don't even like eachother that way you know?" sapnap tried his best explaining himself. 

Dream sighed. It was still early and during those hours he wasn't really up for alot of jokes. "how do you know he hasn't seen my face? Or doesn't like me that way?" dream just straight out asked. 

"uhm what?" sapnap was even more confused than before. "I just assumed that" 

"stop assuming it." dream leaned back in his chair and played with the one ring on his fingers. "because both of them are true" Before dream could take it back he had said it. Sapnap heard it. Of course he did. 

"what? Whaaaat???" Sapnap was freaking out. "you and George? Really? You're not joking???!" sapnap was again yelling into his headset. 

Dream hummed a "mhm" in response. He quickly added something to his statement "if you tell anyone you're dead. Dead like ghostbur." 

Sapnap chuckled. He couldn't laugh. He was still in quiet shock. "that's crazy..." 

"gogy I'm sorry but Twitter has over ruled you" Dream chuckled and put his phone down where he had opened the Twitter app. 

"what? Nooo" George grumbled jokingly.  
"that's not fair. I'm scary." 

Dream shook his head and tried his best to not laugh out loud again. "you're not gogy."

"youre cute" Sapnap said imitating dreams voice and statement he said a bit before. 

"Sapnap!" Dream shouted through the speaker. "stop it." Dream tried to keep it serious but as he heard snickering from both George and sapnap he started to laugh with them two. 

"why are you guys up at this time? Isn't it 8am at Dreams place?" a sleepy voice interrupted their laugher trough all three headphones. Dream, George and also Sapnap just went silent by the sudden voice that joined their voice chat.


	3. "Clay calm down."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sapnap apologized again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a DreamNotFound fanfic. If either George or Dream mention they are uncomfortable with fanfics about them or them being a ship, I'll take this down.

“guys? Helloo?” The person started to laugh slightly.  
“Bad to Dreammm answer me”

“Bad? God”  
Dream spoke up as Bad had finished his talking.

“did I interrupt something?” Bad chuckled. It had went quiet as soon as he had spoken up so yes, he was sure they werent expecting anyone joining.

George cleared his throat.  
“No totally not. We were just discussing my stream yester-“

Sapnap cut of George mid sentence.  
“we didn’t put the call on privat did we?”

Bad laughed and behind his screen he nodded.  
“yeahhh but don’t worry I’ll leave again”

Dream rolled his eyes. He knew noone saw him but he was kind of annoyed that Sapnap didn’t put the call on privat.  
“bye Bad.”

“bye guys”  
Bad said before disconnecting.

Sapnap chuckled.  
“oh lord the panic in your voice Dream ha!”

“Sapnap! Why didn’t you put the fucking call on privat?!”  
Dream yelled into his microphone. He was pissed at Sapnap yes, but more scared Bad could’ve found out too.

Sapnap was caught of guard by Dreams sudden yelling.  
“I’m sorry Dream okay?”

George sighed. Dream was angry right of course but yelling at Sap? That wasn’t the right thing to do.  
“Clay calm down.”  
George spoke with a gentle and soft voice. Addressing Dream by his first name was unusual, even for George.

Dream snorted.  
“Calm down? Bad could’ve found out! Because of Sapnap!”  
Dream wasn’t yelling that loud anymore, but his voice was still audible raised at them both.

“I already told you I’m sorry!”  
Sapnap tried to defend himself.

“Sorry?! You’re just stupid!” Dream shouted at Sapnap.

“Clay calm down. He said sorry. And also he didn’t do it on purpose. Bad doesn’t know so stop shouting …”  
George kept talking soft and quiet.

“ugh. But he could’ve found out. I don’t want that. Not now.”  
Dream sighed. His voice was calmer again.

“Dream I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”  
Sapnap apologized again and again.

“it’s fine Sapnap.”  
George said. A smile plastered his face once again. The situation seemed to calm down. 

Dream chuckled. Not in the usual happy way but more in an annoyed and angry way.  
“George you’re not the one to decide if it’s fine or not.”

George was shocked by his boyfriend’s response.  
“Clay you really need to calm down. Sapnap apologized.”

“yeah right I d-“

“shut the fuck up. I told you about this and you’re already fucking it up? That’s not fair Sapnap.”  
Dream finished his sentence and then just logged off.

“Clay?”  
George asked carefully. No response. Dream had disconnected.

Georges mind was going crazy. Why was Dream so mad about this little detail? Sapnap had apologized. It was fine.  
Maybe Dream was just tired. But logging off? It was unusual even for Dream.  
George was feeling more and more nervous and worried. He knew Dream was protective and it had shown over the past two months but going off about this? George was getting scared. Was this their first real fight? Or just a small mood swing of Dream? 

“Man I’m sorry”  
Sapnap apologized again.

“Sapnap I told you it’s fine. Dream is just going a bit crazy” George chuckled a bit to try and lift the mood.  
“I’ll log of and call him okay?”

Sapnap sighed.  
“yeah sure do that… Talk to you later”

George then disconnected from the call.

George didn’t knew if it was the right thing to do, calling Dream. Dream was pissed and even if he had never really been pissed at George, George saw him being pissed at others of the smp. 

After debating with himself if he should or should not call his boyfriend he finally convinced himself to do it. Dream shouldn’t be acting like this. Not to Sapnap, not to George, not to anyone.  
“common clay… “ George said quietly to himself while waiting for Dream to pick up. After a few beeps the voice mail started:  
“hey here’s Clay. If you need something call me later, I never listen to my voice mail.”

George sighed and put the phone down. He was slightly worried about Dream, but still decided to not call him again but text him:  
‘Clay please call me back. You can’t just leave the call like that. Sapnap feels horrible.’  
George sent the text and then put his phone down on his desk. The phone just resting there on the screen being left alone while George decided to distract himself and start a stream of him playing minecraft. 

“Hello everyone” He smiled and started his face cam. The block games Titel screen playing on the screen and on the top left his face cam.  
“Today we’re just gone finish of some things I wanted to do for some time now but never got the time for it… so let’s start” he grinned and clicked on the world. Loading. Loading.  
“don’t leave trees floating… “George read from the loading screen of them game.  
“yeah don’t do that guys!” he chuckled and soon was totally focused on the game and his twitch chat.


	4. Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should've asked about calling. He should've just texted. And everything would be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a DreamNotFound ff. If either of them (dream or George) tell they're umcomfortable if fanfics of them I'll take this down.

Georges mind had drifted off elsewhere. Still Dreams rage in the back of his mind, present. But mostly he had tried and focused on the chat and game.

George smiled and glanced over at his second monitor when another donation appeared.

“is anyone gonna join today? Dream or Sapnap?” the monotone voice that read the donation said.

George pressed his lips together and smiled slightly.  
“Dreams busy and so is Sapnap”  
He then focused back onto his game on the bright screen.

The donation had brought back the thought of Dream, still not calling back or even texting after an hour. George sighed. He glanced at his phone and pressed, with his hand that usually was resting on the keyboard, on the home button.  
No new notifications. No message of Dream.

George looked back up at his game and pulled some hair out of his face.  
“I need to cut it soon again… It’s getting into my view”  
He chuckled, reffering to his hair.

“don’t cut it‼”  
“long haired George hahahaha”  
“bald georgee”  
“yes bald George!”

George started to laugh at the messages in the chat.  
“Guys I’m not going bald. Just cutting the edge so I can see clear again.”  
He stated in his very much british accent. The chat really lightend his mood.

George let his eyes wander over his twitch chat. The iron in his furnace was cooking and he really didn’t got anything else to do.

One message, or question caught his eye.  
‘”Do you know what Dream looks like in real life? “  
The person with the username ‘BentSkydiver709’ had asked. A few times already. Always the same question, over and over again.

George’s cheeks blushed in a reddish pink. The thought of Dreams face made him blush. Of course it did. The, for most people faceless, streamer had freckles all over his nose and cheeks, eyes that shimmered in the light of the screen and curly brown hair. The brown hair was during most times laying over Dreams forhead and curling up to a fluffy top. His lips were pale but still a soft pink covered them.

George wasn’t sure if he should tell the stream that he knew what Clay looked like. He didn’t wanted to cause any more stress so he just replied simply and trying not to blurt all out about how beautiful and perfect Dream looked like in his eyes.  
“BentSkydiver709 to answer your question:no I actually don’t know what he looks like…”

George faced and focused back on minecraft. He had drifted off by thinking of Dreams face and his iron had all been melted.  
“alright… I got the iron! So finally I can build the rails to the mine downstairs”  
He chuckled and then went searching for a crafting table and some wood for the railway down the stairs.

The stream went on for another hour. George really liked to stream and getting distracted by the few issues he had in life. As his phone rang he was ripped out of his minecraft game bubble and he flinched slightly. He really didn’t expected his phone to ring. 

George was a bit off right now which was probably the reason why he didn’t think this whole thing trough. His headphones still over one ear and the microphone unmuted. He took the phone to his one free ear and took off the call  
“yeah? George here. “

“gogy? Hey it’s me… Dream… I know I should’ve texted earlier but I was just a bit off and I know I overreacted of course I did. I shouldn’t have blamed Sapnap for Bad almost finding out about us being Together. I should’ve listened to you… God I’m so sorry babe. “  
Dream was on the phone. And he just blurted all those words out so fast. George was paralyzed and didn’t knew what to do. He couldn’t get out a single word. One glance at the stream chat showed, yes they heard it. All that Dream just said.  
“Dream? “  
George started talking, finally. He said the words slowly and quietly. He was embarrassed. Extremely embarrassed. No answer from the other side of the phone. Dream realized his mistake to late.  
“I’m streaming… “  
George finished the sentence with the words Dream had hoped wouldn’t finish the sentence.  
“you’re on mute right? I mean you wouldn’t answer a call without being muted. Right? “  
Dream was talking with a louder voice than before. He was scared of the answer but also he knew the answer already. Of course George hadn’t been muted if he reacted like this. 

“I-uhm… “  
Georges cheeks had became red. Red like a tomato. The stream chat was freaking out. The people writing and asking all things at the same time. George grabbed his mouse and moved with it over his mouse pad. He was shaking slightly. His hand was feeling a bit numb and finally he managed it. He clicked with his mouse on the ‘end stream’ button as fast as he could. They knew. They all knew. Everyone knew. 

“George god”  
Dream was speachless. He hadn’t expected his apology going that way. He hadn’t expected their ‘coming out’ going like this. Neither of them both did. 

George was still shaking. His face bright red and heated. That had been a shock. For sure not just for Dream and him. 

“I-they know… “  
George mumbled. Silent.  
“they know it”


	5. It's my fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sudden 'coming out' on stream they both have to deal with the things that follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a DreamNotFound ff. If anyone of them ever mentions they're uncomfortable with fanfics of them I'll delete this.

George waited for an answer of Dream. His boyfriend was quiet.  
“clay? “  
He asked slowly.  
“you still there? “

“yeah yeah I am George… “  
Dream sighed. This was a bit overwhelming for him and all the thoughts, worries and fears of the past two months had exploded in his head.  
“I should’ve texted you first, I know. I just wasn’t really thinking it trough… “

Georges soft voice was audible again. The black haired male had a small smile on his face which could be heard in his voice.  
“I wasn’t thinking either Dream… but now it’s out…. We could try to take it back but I don’t think anyone would believe us. “  
He sighed and played with a string of his hair.  
“can we change the call over to FaceTime? “

“sure we can…”  
Dream responded and quickly added:  
“I would love to see your face again… “

George’s cheeks became again red. He started the FaceTime app on his computer and called Dream. As he saw that Dream was connecting he hung off the call on the phone.  
A small smile was plastered over Dreams face. His freckles present and immediately catching eyes. Dream looked into the camera of his computer and leaned back in his chair..  
“hey… “

George smiled at the boy on the screen. He looked amazing as always. George’s cheek burnt from being hot and all red. He loved this feeling. The feeling of just blushing by the glance at Dreams face. The feeling of getting called ‘gogy’ by his boyfriend.  
“hellooo”  
Dream let one hand run trough his hair. He was clearly nervous and stressed out.  
“before we go on and do anything I need you to give me an answer to a question gogy… “  
Dream said in a soft and gentle voice.

George looked at him through the screen.  
“yeah? What is it? “

“you are sure about this? About us? That you really want this? Because I do. And if you aren’t sure then tell me.”  
The words out of dreams mouth had a kind of scared undertone. Dream sounded like he feared anything that came after this, he was scared. Scared of everything that happened during the call right now and any second after it.

George was surprised by the question.  
“of course I want this…. It’s all I ever wanted dream. “

Dream smiled happily and nodded.  
“good…. “  
Dream rubbed the back of his head.  
“my phone is exploding George… “

George chuckled and nodded taking a quick glance at his own.  
“same… sapnap called me about 500 times… and so did the rest… “

Dream let his one hand scroll trough Twitter. He wanted to ignore all the tweets but he couldn’t. The tweets he was marked in, he read them trough. All of them. The many nice ones but also the many bad ones.  
‘@dream and @georgenotfound? Really? Ugh! ‘  
‘#DREAMNOTFOUNDISREALLL’  
‘unfollowed them both. @georgenotfound and @dream. Disgusting. Both of them. ‘

Dream sighed and pressed the power off button of his phone.  
“George… “  
He started talking.

George looked at him.  
“hm? Clay? “

Dream smiled slightly. It was that kind of a smile that you force to make someone else feel better.  
“do me one favor. Don’t go on Twitter. “

George chuckled.  
“I know my notifications will probably kill my phone but I’ll need to say something on there. “  
George felt like he had a responsibility to his fans. It had been an unusual and shocking evening and he really should tell them what’s up.

“George you can make a statement tomorrow… we can make one. Together. If you’re ready of course… “  
Dream was careful to not say anything wrong. He didn’t wanted to hurt George in any way and he of course didn’t want anyone else to hurt him. So getting him to stay away from Twitter seemed logic.

“Clay I can handle this. We can make a statement together tomorrow… but I will need to just check up on what the people are saying”  
George chuckled. He kinda liked it when Dream was so protective.

Dream sighed.  
“George common do-“  
He stopped talking. George’s face expression had changed from the happy smile and the chuckle to just blankly staring on his phone screen.

George hadn’t listen to Dream since he was an adult. He could decide for himself what was worng and right. So the British guy had went on Twitter and had scrolled a bit trough his notifications. A few tweets had caught his eye that weren’t nice and then all the others rolled in. A few nice ones were under them but they got over shadowed by the many negative ones.

‘disgusting. @dream could’ve chosen any girl and he chose the ugly British guy? Ewww’  
‘@georgenotfound is gay? I thought he was normal.’  
‘peopke like @dream and @george should be executed. ‘  
‘unfollowed. This world is going downwards @dream and @georgenitfound are gay? Sinners. ‘  
‘being gay is fine. But common @dream! Not this guy. @georgenotfound doesn’t deserve you’

The tweets went on and on. George couldn’t keep his eyes away from reading.  
George you’re an adult. Keep your stuff together. You’re 24. Handle those comments of 14 year Olds.  
George kept repeating those sentences in his head over and over again. The tweets that he read almost getting screamed around in his head.

“George? Gogy? “  
Dream spoke up. He had seen the facial expression of George change from the blankly starring to a more saddened look.  
“please just out your phone down… “  
He said quietly. Hugging. Hugging George right not or just being there in the same room and comforting him. Ripping the phone out of his hand and distracting him from reading those comments. Dream would’ve loved to do those things. Anything for his boyfriend.

George looked up from his phone.  
“theyre just tweets… it’s not that big of a deal… “  
He tried to get dream away. He pushed him away with those words. A small chuckled escaping Georges lips during saying it.

“George I can see it. Don’t lie to me George. “  
Dream said and looked at the male on his screen.

George felt the tears filling his eyes. He didn’t wanted Dream or him to get out like that. He didn’t wanted all this to happen. People talking about them. People calling them constantly. All the stress was to much for George to handle right now. The first tear dropped down his face and he wiped it away. But the next one followed right after. And another one. The tears were rushing down the black haired males cheeks. And he pressed out silently a few words.  
“I’m sorry… I-it’s my fault Dream… “


	6. "George breath."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of George's eyes wandering trough the tweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a DreamNotFound ff. If either of them both mention that they feel uncomfortable with being a ship or having ffs about them I'll take this down.

“I-it’s all my fault… I’m sorry”

Dream sighed. He didn’t knew what else to do. The sadness and the voice crack while George said those words broke Dreams heart. The tears on George’s face that were streaming down the cheeks, and the British boys hands trying to wipe them away.  
“gogy put your phone down… “

George glanced up at the screen. His eyes were red at the edges and stains of the tears that streamed or were still streaming down his face plastered his cheeks. The usual happiness was gone. Completely washed out of George’s face.

George just stared at Dream in the screen. He could see his reflection due to the light and it made him even more devestaded. The comments weren’t the problem, at least not only. The words that were said had started a few thoughts in George’s mind. Thoughts he had abonished into the back of his mind since day one of dating Dream. Dream was one of the biggest streamers, he looked good, was getting a lot of people just loving him without even showing his face. George wasn’t jealous, of course he got his own community that he loved with every single part of his body. But the thought of Dream being. Dream just being this amazing, no this perfect in George’s eyes, broke him. In the first night of them being a couple George had cried. He had promised himself to not break down over that again. He was a grown man and this made him feel even more weak.  
George had broke down behind the door of his bedroom. Head leaned up against the locked door and his eyes just becoming blury from the tears. His vision had turned more blury and the skin on his cheek s began to itch. The tears had left stains on the cheeks and George had felt his face underneath his eyes to slowly become stained in the more salty tear water. He had yelled. Yelled at himself for crying, thinking about this and also being not good enough for Dream. He was back to this point with his thoughts.

Not good enough. 

The words repeated itself in George’s head. Everytime a bit louder until he couldn’t even focus on Dream anymore. He heard the other speak up and saying soemthibg like ‘calm yourself! Gogy?’  
George reached for air. The words had reached a volume that made him forget everything. As it seems also to properly breath. His heart began to race and his breath speeded up.

Not good enough.

The voice didn’t stop and it was all messing with George’s head. The feeling of not controlling his body anymore and just being forced to try and breath. Feeling his heart race and his breaths needing more strength to properly work.

“GEORGE! “

Dreams voice finally broke trough the loud voice in George’s head. George still reached for air and his hands had began to shake. But the vocie was gone. The voice in his head wasn’t yelling anymore.

“George breath slowly. In….. Out”

George tried to follow the words that Dream said. The words seemed so distanted and weird. His whole body felt numb but also racing at the same time. It was like George wasn’t the one having full control over his actions. His breath didn’t stabilized and he continued to reach for the muffly air in his room.

“George I need you to breath. A deep one in… “

George focused. He needed to calm down and he wanted to. With all his mind put together he took a deep breath in. The air went trough his whole body and it felt like he made the first step up a high ladder that Noone knows the end of. 

“and breath out… “  
Dream said in a soft and caring voice. The green eyes of him were shimmering and they were slightly more glassy than usual. 

George found it easier to totally listen to this vocie of his boyfriend. The soft side of Dream. The caring and sweet one. 

“in… and out… “  
Dream repeated over and over again. Always watching George through the screen and making him calm down with using his voice as a different form of a real life hug. 

George followed the words and his breath normalized which also stabilized his heart speed again. A few times blinking also made his vision come back completely from the teary eyes.

“I told you not to go on Twitter… “  
Dream said and looked into George’s eyes through the screen.

George nodded. He looked at Dream and nodded again.  
“I know… “  
His voice didn’t break anymore but he still sounded like every second he would break down again.  
The voice had stopped yelling in his head but the thoughts were still there, very present.

“we can write this off as a joke to the public”  
Dream suggested. The state he had just seen George in had actually kind of scared him about what would follow after all this. After they left the safe call between just them.

George forced himself to smile.  
“Clay… they won’t believe us…”  
He said and sighed a bit. George knew that this break down had scared Dream. It also did scare himself. But they couldn’t just write it off as a joke, someday they would’ve need to tell everyone.

Dream nodded. The whole Twitter world was going crazy and so did he. He just wanted to keep this all to themself. Just him and George knowing, maybe sapnap. But now everything would be different. 

“but we can do this… both. Together. “  
George added. His voice was more quiet than usual but he smiled. A genuine smile this time. Not a forced one. 

Dream looked into George’s dark brown, almost black, eyes.   
“together. “


	7. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the smp wants an explanation. And George and Dream give it to them. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a DreamNotFound ff. If anyone of them both mention they feel uncomfortable with fanfics of them I'll delete this.

“together”  
Dream nodded and smiled slightly.

Their eyes locked together and both of them were smiling again. They knew they could do this, together. They knew they would be able to get through this all with just relaying on each other. Trusting each other. George was sure Dream was able to trust him, at least in this part of life,and George knew he could trust Dream even if his life depended on it. 

The moment got interrupted by a notification which George soon realized they both had gotten at the same time. A discord notification. George didn’t wanted to look it up, scared of what message or   
“what is it? “  
George asked Dream who could be heared typing and clicking on his screen.

“they want us to join the vocie chat George. “  
Dream said and looked back into the camera of his pc.

George took a deep breath. His answer wasn’t really thought trpugh but they couldn’t ignore their friends forever.  
“we should join… “  
His voice was kind of shaky. George was nervous if anyone’s reaction. What if they were mad? What if they would not support them?  
What if anyone of them wouldn’t want to be friends anymore?

Dream looked at George. He himself was sure they needed to but he just wanted to ask again. To be totally sure.   
“you sure? “

George nodded in response. It was a firmly nod which assured his suggest of joining.

“hear from you right again gogy…”  
Dream said and smiled softly before the brown haired boy vanished from George’s screen.

George sat there with his mouse swiping over his mouse pad and clicking onto the discord vocie chat. This was the moment he had been scared for the whole two months. Their friends finding out. George closed his eyes and just clicked onto ‘join voice chat’. He noticed everyone going quiet. The group was never silent like that. George’s eyes wandered over the participate list.  
Sapnap  
Badboyhalo  
Tommy  
Tubbo  
Quackity  
Philza  
Wilbur  
The other didn’t seemed to be there. Probably asleep, busy or just not in the mood to talk right now. George was the first one to speak up. It had felt like a lock. The silence had been a lock that kept their friends locked away from George. Not even Tommy spoke up.

“hey….”  
George said slowly. He pushed a string of hair out of his face and wiated for an answer, or for Dream to join the chat.

Sapnap cleared his throat.  
“where’s clay? “

The moment Sapnap had mentioned it, Dream joined the voice chat.  
“hey guys”  
He greeted the others in the call with the normal rather happy voice.

George was impressed how could Dream be so calm and not sound nervous at all? Probably he was just overreacting about all this. George thought for himself. 

“Is this all just some Twitter rumor again or are you guys for real? Because if this is a joke than I would start making a statement on Twitter. “  
Bad had spoken. Spoken what everyone else in the call had asked themselves. Well everyone except sapnap. Over the years of streaming a few rumors had made the round but right now it was Importand to assure the others that they were for real. George just wanted to speak up as Dream did it for him. 

“it’s not a joke.”  
Dream said.  
“we’re for real. “

It was out. Everyone in the call knew. All their friends knew now that this all wasn’t a joke. Silence. Again.  
George’s throat tightened. Noone said something. Why not? Were they over thinking being friends with them? Were they on the way to leave the call? 

“so wait”  
Tommy’s voice could be heard first again. He laughed a bit and tried to stay serious.  
“did George already see your face or is this somesort of ‘I don’t know if he’s an old man’ thingy? “

Dream rolled his eyes behind the screen.  
“Tommy of course he saw my face… “

Tubbo and tommy busted out laughing. They were the youngest ones on the smp and the call but still they catched everyone. George started to laugh with the two to which everyone else joined in.  
‘old man thingy’ the thought at that made George laugh even more. The evening they started dating and George had seen Dreams face for the first time, he had stated it was fine to not see his boyfriend’s face. Drema had been the one telling him how weird that was and that it was totally fine for George to see his face.

As the laugher of everyone became quieter Bad spoke up again. His voice sounded a bit down but still just carefully approaching and talking. It sounded like BadBoyHalo didn’t want to say something bad towards George or Dream.   
“you know we’re your friends we could’ve kept it a secret… I mean you could’ve told us. We would’ve stopped making those not funny jokes…”

George smiled. Bad really seemed to genuinely care about them and he also seemed happy.  
“I wa- I mean we weren’t sure how to tell you… also if anyone just had slipped up a little bit about this to Twitter it all would’ve escalated”  
George chuckled. He tried to keep his things together while bringing up Twitter and bringing back the thoughts of earlier into his head. 2 months they had kept it a secret from pretty much anyone but themselves. 

“we weren’t sure how you would take it either. It doesn’t make a big difference but still”  
Dream added. He had noticed the small change in George’s voice. The nervous chuckle was back and George almost stumbling while trying to find the words to talk.

“understandable”  
Wilbur said with an understanding tone in his voice.

“so you gay Dream? “  
Quackity asked straight forward. He was intrested in it and wanted to know it. Even though he hadn’t thought about anyone feeling awkward about this. 

“I-uhm… “  
Dream was caught by surprise. He hadn’t expected this kind of question,especially not from Quackity.   
“no… I would say I’m bisexual.”

Unusual for dream, his voice seemed questioning. Questioning every little letter he pressed out of his mouth. His own sexuality had been a rather big thing to understand and comprehend over the years, and to him the only thing that had matter over the two months was his love for George. 

“ahhhh”  
Quackity responded trying to make it sound like a ‘I got it’. 

George chuckled. He glanced at his phone where a yellow notification had popped up.   
‘snap from my Dream <3’

George tapped onto it while in the background it seemed like they were all trying to still get what had happened. 

As the black haired guy opened the snap of his boyfriend he could see just the upper left side of Dreams face. The eyes pupil And iris not totally visible, just like when Dream would roll his eyes at George during a FaceTime call. The slim text frame on the snap read: ‘quackity really asking that? And tommy? Like yes I’m an old scary man!’

George tried to hold back his laughter. Dream seemed so passiv agressiv while reading it. The fact that George tried everything to not laugh out loud made his body release a snort. 

“what’s so funny George? “  
Sapnap joked and continued talking.   
“dream sending you feet pics or us debating if Twitter is gone be down by midnight”

“just some meme… “  
He said but behind the screen his cheeks became red. Being caught by anyone laughing or smiling over something from Dream still mad ehim blush. 

Dream chuckled in response to George’s statement. Of cours ehe knew why George had laughed and it made him some sort of proud. 

“of course of course”  
Sapnap grinning behind his own screen. A meme? It was clear for SAP that Dream had made George laugh. 

“you guys do me a favor”  
Dream started reffering to everyone in the call right now.   
“don’t say anything about this until George and I addressed it on Twitter. “

Everyone just agreed. What else could they have said? And it wasn’t their buissnes to talk about so called ‘DreamNotFound ‘ on Twitter or anywhere. 

“are we uhm done here? “  
George asked and Tubbo was the one responding with a ‘yesss I don’t have any questions’

George smiled and let one hand run trough his hair.   
“then I’ll say goodbye… byeee everyone. “  
He said and clicked onto the hang up button,without waiting for anyone to respond.   
“bye dream”  
He mumbled smiling brightly.   
He tapped onto the power off button on his screen and layed back in his chair. What a wild day. A few more of them would most likely follow. And in just a bit of time he would arrive in Florida with the plane. Finally wrapping his arms around Dreams body and kissing him. Kissing the boy he had always wanted to meet and who he loved more than everything.   
“


	8. The rumors are true.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Importand conversation and the tweet everyone waited for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a DreamNotFound fanfic. If either of them are not comfortable with this I'll take it down.

George layed back in his chair. Sweat dripping over his red face. He just now completely realized how this will change a lot of things. Finally the planed trip to Florida didn’t need to be hide anymore. George got his phone and tapped onto Twitter. He closed it right as all the tweets on his start page started loading. The words of Dream had came back into mind ‘George out your phone down.’ He had said.

George just lened back staring at the now black screen. His own reflection eyeing him and he started to smile. He could finally see Dream and show everyone. 

Meanwhile Dream sat at his computer booth. He had left the discord soon after George and just scrolled trough twitter over his phone. He was more stressed than he had sounded like. His face red and his heart was speeding while he read trough the tweets. The tweets weren’t affecting him, he had got accused of cheating in his speed runs a lot of times but the people writing things like ‘@dream could’ve found someone better’ really hit him. Dream knew George well enough to know what he was feeling and that this people were on the best way to break George.

Tomorrow would be the big event on the smp and a few days before Dream had convinced George to take part, not like all the times before. Right now the American streamer regretted his decision. People would for sure spam everyone’s chats and donations with questions about so called ‘DreamNotFound’.   
Dream felt a kind of guilt of putting them all into this. He had been the one calling George and spilling the facts out, and now he and George needed to adress this. Before tomorrow’s big streaming event. Currently it was a little bit past 3 pm so he would have plenty of time before all of this started. 

Dream pattet the head of patches, his cat. His eyes wandered around the room and he didn’t knew what to do right now. His thoughts got interrupted by his phone ringing. At first he thought it must be George calling but it was, his sister. Drista. 

Dream sighed and took of the phone.  
“clay here”

Drista was speaking fast. Fast but also excited and happy.   
“I just rewatcehd the stream!!! Twitter is going crazy!!! This is-“

Dream cut her off.   
“stop. “  
He said sharply which didn’t stop her for long. 

“This is amazing! But also not but mostly yes. He’s coming to Florida in a week right? You guys are gone come visit me and mom right? Right clay? I neeeeed to meet him in person. God but still this is fucking crazy”  
She rushed trough all of this and breathed heavily after talking so fast. 

Dream couldn’t hold back a small laugh.   
“Drista calm down”  
The words sounded more like a joke than actually serious.   
“bit yes he’s coming and we’re coming and visit you guys if he’s fine with it… “  
He had added. Everytime he talked to his sister or mom about George his vocie got all soft. Just the thought of George’s black hair and his soft lips made him smile a bit. Knowing he was his. He was in love with Dream. Not as a joke like it had been before their confessions 2 months ago but for real. 

Drista busted out laughing.   
“ ‘if he’s fine with it’ “  
She imitated Dream and put a lot more dramatic softness into her voice. 

“drista commonnn”  
He tried to get her to shut up. She was his little sister and exactly that was the reason she just continued with mocking him. 

“remember the evening you called me and told me? “  
She started talking again.   
“he’s so beautiful and amazing and gorgeous. I can’t believe he chose me to be with”  
She imitated her older brother once again.   
“you’re a fucking siiiiimp. A simp for a British guy pha! “  
Dream could imagine her big grin on the lips whike speaking these words out. 

“you're annoying. "  
The 21 year old said and juts hung up and on her. She was annoying, as said, bur also the best little sister her could think of.she had always supported him and anytime he really needed help she was there for him. 

Dream went trough some fanart on Pinterest. Most of the fanart of him wasn't really accurate, at least in his eyes. The eyes were to big, hair to straight and not enough fluffy, the freckles weren't this dark brown tone but more like an orange. He chuckled as how beautiful they all imagined him, someday he would show his face, someday when he was ready for it. But right now Twitter would probably die due to over use. 

Dream sighed. They needed to adress this all, but a live stream wasn't the best idea, since George had already been overwhelmed by the tweets. Just a simple tweet. A tweet stating:   
'rumors are true. This is not a joke. Me and @georgenotfound are together. He is going to visit me in a week and we' ll adress anything else later.'

Dream knew in his thoughts he needed to tell George first what he tweeted about them. It was Importand. But also why stress him again when you can just adress it quickly and easily?   
Dream sighed and pressed the small button on his phone for the tweet to be posted. Now it was done. The rumors had been confirmed and Clay didn't knew that this all was just the beginning of a confusing and difficult time.


	9. Dream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George's small fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry for this short chapter but I am pretty busy. I'm writing on this whenever I can and I'll release a new chapter next week which is alot longer.

George sighed. He had seen the tweet of Dream. Of course he did. Some sort of madness, sadness and disappointment started growing in him.  
‘we wanted to do this together. Why couldn’t he just wait for the statement? Why couldn’t he call me and tell me he’s doing it now? Its once again him doing everything. He doesn’t trust me? Or does he but doesn’t show it? Am I not trustworthy? What did I do now? What did I say to him? What did I do wrong? Why didn’t he wait for me?’  
George sat in his chair and zoned off into all of his thoughts. They were loud again, ringing in his head and just screaming for him to listen. He didn’t want to listen. Listening to his thoughts only caused him falling back into the deep black hole. A hole full of self-doubt and over thinking.  
The British streamers hand reached for his phone. He unlocked it with his finger print and tapped onto the WhatsApp icon. ‘My Dream <3’. The first contact in the list as always. A small smile appeared on his phone and he tapped onto the call icon next to Dreams name.  
Dialling  
Ringing  
Four numbers: 00:01  
“george?”Dreams voice could be heard.  
“hey Clay” George responded slowly. He sighed. Dream was confused? Why?  
“why you calling? Everything alright? “ Dream asked a bit unsure about what to say. It wasn’t unusual for George to call him but they had ended a call a bit ago.  
“your tweet” George didn’t want to talk around it but get straight to the point. He hoped it all didn’t sounded to rude and Dream would get what was up.  
“my tweet? What about it? I cleared the rumors” Dream chuckled. “that was the plan right? “  
George sighed. “yeah the plan… we wanted to do it together don’t you remember? “George asked. Maybe Dream just forgot what they talked about earlier.   
“yeah I know but the tweets got annoying so I cleared it all up. “ Dream rolled his eyes behind the screen, which George of course couldn’t see.   
“Clay you could’ve just send me a text or something… “ George stated. His voice had gotten quieter and he just wanted to clear this all up.   
“Gogy common” dream chuckled in disbelief. Was George mad just because he tweeted that they were together? Stupid.   
“no clay. Just call me. This is Importand. For both of us” George tried to explain himself best as possible. He knew Dream wasn’t an easy person and especially a stubborn person.   
“gogy I don’t see why you’re making such a big deal.” Of course, George thought when Dream responded, he doesn’t see his own fault. Like every single time.   
“Clay just apologize… just a sorry*  
George tried it once again. Just a sorry. The only thing he would like to hear from his boyfriend’s mouth.   
“fine if you really want to hear it: sorry. “  
Dream said a bit annoyed. He was getting slightly pissed off by his boyfriend for being so annoying as he was.   
George sighed. Dream didn’t get what the problem was but as usual he gave up first and not Clay.   
“what? I apologized. George please don’t make such a big deal out of it”  
Dream massaged the side of his head with two fingers, this got into his head a bit to much. George needed to chill out.   
“I would just like that you call or text me before doing something big like this. “  
George tried one last time. Probably Dream would just agree and go on. As always. And so he did:  
“alright. Fine. Next time I call you. “  
Dream responded. Annoyed of how over dramatic George had reacted. In his mind George was wrong. He did nothing wrong and only helped them both with his statement. Now it was out and Noone could say anything else anymore.   
“thank you”  
George said softly and smiled a bit. At least one thing.   
“I’ll get some sleep now Clay… need to be careful to not over sleep the smp event again”  
He laughed trying to over play his annoyance for Dream right now.   
Dream chuckled in response.   
“alright alright see you then”


End file.
